


Восьмой курс

by tenkosh



Series: тексты G — PG-13 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 16:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Драко возмущен тем, что приходится вернуться в Хогвартс еще на год.





	Восьмой курс

**Author's Note:**

> штампы о восьмом курсе

— Это просто нелогично! — возмутился Драко. 

Гарри, который не выглядел особенно недовольным, лениво приоткрыл глаза. 

К счастью, даже в полуразрушенном после битвы Хогвартсе оставалось достаточно места, чтобы поселить восьмикурсников по двое. То, что Драко с Гарри досталась общая комната, было до подозрительного удобно. Макгонагалл считала, что разделение между факультетами и эту неестественную вражду стоит устранить (кажется, даже к кубку школы и к чемпионату по квиддичу она стала относиться проще), и подходила к делу самыми разными путями. 

Несмотря на личную неприязнь, Драко считал Макгонагалл одним из самых адекватных преподавателей в Хогвартсе, поэтому многие решения директора о восьмом курсе его удивляли. Впрочем, потом он вспоминал, как она отправила первокурсников (его! и Гарри!) ночью в Запретный лес, и все вставало на свои места. 

— Я проучился в Хогвартсе почти весь седьмой курс! — продолжал Драко. — Мне оставался всего месяц, считай, я был почти готов сдать экзамены. Таким, как я, могли бы… например, позволить вернуться в августе. Или доучиться этот месяц на домашнем обучении. Но ведь не начинать весь год заново! Это ты пропустил весь курс, а я был в школе до мая!

— Некоторые предметы в прошлом году вели плохо, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Это какие же? — едко поинтересовался Драко. — Почти все преподаватели сохраняли свою обычную программу. Проблемы были только с защитой от темных искусств, но, знаешь, даже уроки Кэрроу были полезнее, чем занятия того же Локхарта, хотя тогда нас не отправили заново на второй курс. Мы бы вообще Хогвартс не закончили, если бы из-за каждого неудачного преподавателя оставались на второй год. Да и основы темной магии лучше помогают понять, как от нее защититься. Видимо, поэтому остальных учеников спокойно перевели на следующий курс, и только семикурсникам не дали выпуститься. 

— Зато на второй раз будет проще, — невозмутимо ответил Гарри. — Лучше подготовишься к экзаменам. Может, кто-нибудь согласится зачесть твои прошлогодние эссе и контрольные? 

— Второй раз… — пробормотал Драко и немного побледнел. — Второй раз слушать курс истории магии. 

— А на историю магии тем более можно не ходить! И я тоже тогда не буду ходить, Бинс все равно не отмечает. Останется время для более интересных и полезных дел!

Драко с сомнением взглянул на Гарри, который впервые за время разговора начал проявлять заинтересованность и энтузиазм. 

— Например, чтобы трахаться? 

— Ага, — бодро кивнул Гарри. 

Драко непроизвольно улыбнулся и вздохнул. Может, это и стоило того, чтобы вернуться в Хогвартс еще на год.


End file.
